


Notice

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: This is NOT a fanfic. I don't know how to post polls so I had to make do with this.I highly recommend to not ignore this; it contains information relevant to my current stories.





	Notice

Hey, my lovely readers! I've come long ways from being a novice writer in the site. This pertains to both of my Lucifer series, Alpha and Omega, the other being Night and Day. I cannot truly work on both at the same time so I came up with this. I will end up choosing one of the fanfics to work on first while the other takes a period of absence and once one finishes I'll start the other again. I will never abandon my remaining stories, they're far too special for me to let them go. I have another fanfic from a different fandom, Supernatural, that I am also in the process of doing. Knocking on Heaven's Door will hopefully have a constant update since it's more of a prequel than anything else. Wayward Morningstar has really come to an end, which is a bit of a struggle for me because I really loved that series and the support it received, and the prequel is a way of adding more of the flame on my take of Lucifer's past. Please leave in the comments sections what story, whether it's Alpha and Omega or Night's Beginning, and whichever has a higher interest will be worked on first. I hope you all understand. I truly thank every one of you for being my brilliant supporters. 

-dream 

Just a heads up, this does have a deadline. You can send comments, but only up to October 6.

Other rules are...

Choose 1 story 

Please state why you chose whichever fanfic. 


End file.
